Chapitre 6: Jumeaux et double prophétie
by Hermionne1425
Summary: Voici la suite du chapitre 5: Hermionne et Voldemort sont parents de deux faux jumeaux: Emacine et Enigmac, mais une prophétie rode autour d'eux... Laquelle?


_Coucou chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de tout ce retard mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il en vaut la peine !!Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour les commentaires que vous m'avait mi !!! Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Très bonne lecture !! _

**Chapitre 7 ****: Jumeaux et double prophétie.**

Comme je regrette aujourd'hui d'être tombée enceinte. Ou alors si seulement j'avais pu avoir une fille. Une seule. Ou un garçon ??? C'est bien aussi les garçons ! Mais non !!! Le bon Dieu m'a collé deux gosses infernaux. DES FAUX JUMEAUX EN PLUS !!!!!!! Pourtant la prophétie disait bien « La 1ère semaine du 8ème moi de l'année […]la naissance de leur enfant, pourra sauver la Terre du déséquilibre de la balance Universelle. » La naissance de LEUR enfant ! Pas de LEURS ENFANTS. Tant pis, il faut faire avec ! Cela fait maintenant neuf ans qu'ils sont nés. Le 3 Août, c'est une belle date non ?

Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier les présentations :

Emacine !!!!!! Viens là tout de suite ! Criais-je folle de rage.

Pourquoi faire ??? Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix fluette qui se voulait calme et sans inquiétude.

Il faut que je te coiffe voyons ! Allez, dépêches toi de venir !

J'entendis un « pop » et Emacine apparue.

-Je suis là ! Dit-elle. Pourquoi tu dois me coiffer, ils sont très bien comme ça mes chev……

-Combien de fois va –t-il falloir que je te le répète ! Dis-je énervée. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de transplaner dans la maison ! C'est interdit, tu m'entends, IN-TER-DIT !

-Mais papa le fait tout le temps lui ! Pffff il en a de la chance lui !

-Ecoute, quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras transplaner, en attendant, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je ne veux pas que perdes un bout de sourcil ou toute autre partie de ton corps. Ok ?

-Ok…

-Bon allez ! Assis toi, je vais te coiffer.

Elle obtempéra sans broncher.

Emacine avait une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Elle été tout le portrait de son père. Sauf les cheveux. En bataille, et un peu ondulés. Je lui fis une jolie queue de cheval. Comme à son habitude, ma fille râla que je lui faisais mal et tout le bataclan qui suit derrière. Et d'un coup, elle rigola. Toute seule. Puis j'entendis :

-Enigmac !!!!!!!!!!! Repose moi par terre tout de suite !!

-Continue hihi. Chuchota Emacine pour elle-même.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je descendis dans le salon sans faire de bruit. Il avait recommencé. Encore. Discrètement, je m'avançais vers la cuisine, et je vis du coin de l'œil Tom, mon mari. En lévitation. Silencieusement, j'arrivais et d'un coup :

-BOUH !

-AHHHHH !!!!! Cria Enigmac en tombant à la renverse sur son postérieur sous le coup de la surprise. Je courus en suite et rattrapée de justesse Tom en m'écroulant sous le poids que je reçus dans les bras.

Voldemort, même s'il était à présent marié avec deux enfants à charge, même s'il était moins méchant, il restait et restera toujours Voldemort.

-Petit mioche ! Cracha –t-il, il sorti d'un coup sa baguette :

-_Impe…_

-_Expeliarmus _!!! Criais-je, en ayant sortit moi-même ma baguette pour éviter le drame qui aller se produire. Sa baguette vola et atterrie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ????? Hurlais-je en prenant Enigmac dans mes bras. Il pleurait. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais jeter comme sort au petit !!!!!!!???? C'est un enfant flûte à la fin !!!!!!

Emacine accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait car, dans la tête de sa tête, elle avait entendu un cris de peur qui venait de la tête de son frère. Elle avait en effet aguerrit un petit bout du pouvoir de son père. Elle pouvait parler et entendre dans la tête des gens mais seul son frère était capable de lui répondre. Ils pouvaient donc communiquer en toute tranquillité. Mais pas toujours puisque son père avait le même pouvoir.

-Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ???

-Rien ma chérie, tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant la main de son frère. Ramène-le dans sa chambre, va jouer avec, je viendrais le voir après.

-Mais… commença Enigmac en pleurnichant.

-Pas de mais ! Tu montes avec ta sœur un point c'est tout, j'arrive dans deux minutes !

Ils montèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Tom essayait de trouver des mots pour me calmer. J'étais furieuse après lui !

-Je……Je suis……. Désolé. Annonça –t-il finalement.

-Tu es désolé. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu es désolé ! Désolé de quoi ??? D'avoir faillit torturer ton propre fils ?????

-Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon ! Jeta –t-il en haussant le ton.

-Une bonne leçon ! Tu te prends pour qui en disant ça ! C'est un enfant de neuf ans hors du commun mince Tom ! Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans le crâne ! C'est ton fils ! Pas un mangemort !!!!! M'emportais-je hors de moi.

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

-Miss voyons, il ne faut pas vous emporter comme ça ! Il me caressa la joue. Essaya. Je l'esquivais, tournais les talons et partis. Furieuse. Il tentait quoi là ? Ca me rappeler quand j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre verte, tout me revenais en tête ; La robe blanche et verte, le lit, la bibliothèque, le philtre d'amour… Je ne sais pas si je lui ai un jour pardonné. Puis, en y repensant, la salle où il m'avait enfermé la fois où il m'avait enlevé était toujours inutilisée. Je m'y rendis donc, pour me remémorer. Alors que je m'allongeais dans ce lit vert, j'entendis.

« Toc toc toc. »

-Madame Jedusor, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez !

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Alors c'est moi qui ouvrirais ! Lança une voix que je reconnus très vite.

-Bon retour dans le passé ! Lançais-je ironique.

-Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes miss Granger. Allez, ouvrez cette porte ou je vous promets que j'y entre par effraction !

-Et bien faites, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous monsieur le Lord Noir. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Ces paroles sont très blessantes Miss, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça. Je me retournais pour mieux l'entendre, il était de l'autre côté du lit ou j'étais assise il y avait à peine deux minutes. Savez vous miss, que vous avez deux enfants qui attendent votre venue dans leur chambre. Me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je sais. Répondis-je d'un ton sans répliques.

Il avança, et m'enlaça. Il n'avait pas changé. Cet enlacement était chaud de réconfort. Celui que je connais depuis mon mariage. Puis, à regret, je quittais ces bras musclés et bronzés pour regagner la chambre d'Emacine qui était en train de jouer avec Enigmac. C'était le seul moment où ils étaient calmes. Mais une lueur étrange brûlait dans leurs yeux. C'était plutôt inquiétant. Non. Effrayant. Dans un silence de mort, Emacine me tendit une feuille de papier qu'elle avait trouvé en cherchant ses jouer et ceux d'Enigmac. Je le lus, laissa tomber la feuille. Complètement béate. Dessus, il y avait écrit :

« _Au seizième anniversaire de l'union, l'espoir de l'un combattra le mal enfuit de l'autre. La chaîne de la liaison se détruira et chacun suivra son chemin. La balance tombera et l'amour porter à l'un vaincra le mal au dépit de l'autre. La balance Universelle se rétablira par un ultime combat de mort. Des larmes seront versées, mais vite remplacées par le bonheur de l'Union familiale. »_

C'est à ce moment là, que je compris ce que j'aurais due comprendre il y a longtemps. DEUX prophéties.

_Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrivera bientôt je l'espère. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques si j'aurais due changer quelque chose ou si ce chapitre n'était pas très intéressant. En attendant, je vous laisse réfléchir à cette deuxième prophétie, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'elle signifie, dites le moi !!!! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
